Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a driving method thereof.
Recently, LCD panels have been widely used in electronic products including cell phones, computers and the like. In order to enable the touchscreen function of an LCD panel, typically a touch screen panel (TSP) is attached externally to the surface of the color filter substrate of the LCD panel, resulting in an increased thickness and adversely affecting the appearance. An embedded touchscreen LCD panel is thus disclosed to provide the touchscreen component within an LCD panel to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.